Lust-Tainted Negotiations
by SCeles
Summary: Bulma Briefs, chosen ambassador for planet earth, is sent to Planet Uneiso to prevent intergalactic warfare. But before she has time to celebrate her success and ingenuity, a predator corners her in a dark alleyway. A/U Lemon, multi-chapter short.
1. Hunted

_A/N Hey all, this was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I started to get very detailed and … well you know how one thing leads to another. :3_

* * *

Her breath came out in unsteady, rushed huffs as her room heater proved absolutely useless. She had been staying on planet Uneiso for a week now, where it was 10 degrees cooler than an arctic summer yet just as humid as a tropical rainforest.

_What kind of freak weather is this!?_

Chilled to the bone, she cupped her hands around her mug of warm broth, blowing on the top before slowly sipping in the warming soup. She really couldn't afford to get sick, not when everything was riding on this next meeting

She scoffed at the thought and tipped up her mug.

Who were they trying to kid? The only reason she was deemed "earth's newest savior" was so the media could squeeze as much coverage out of this debacle as possible. But was she actually all that important?

She frowned.

As indispensable and precious as they made her out to be she was furthest from. She, as well as the rest of the planet, knew she was here for one reason and one reason only: to take the place of Dr. Briefs as second best. While her death would be a very unfortunate blow, it would not be nearly as catastrophic. Besides, both being geniuses and business savvy they seemed to have equal chance of negotiating peace.

She blew her bangs out of her eyes.

While she gladly took her father's place, it wouldn't have killed them to at least _pretend_ this was a bad idea.

Instead, before she even mentioned she'd go, it already made headline news.

Social media gobbled up rumors as feminist airwaves proclaimed her the next female Ghandi.

So, here she was, Miss Expendable Briefs whose beauty and bravery mattered less than a handful of old, crotchety politicians sitting in some stuffy board room. Why didn't _they_ have the balls to handle this political snafu?

She sniffed and rubbed her nose realizing what a rhetorical question that was.

The heiress looked at the time and nodded.

_Might as well face the music sooner than later._

She gathered her capsules, charts, findings and other knick-knacks and was just about to head out when she checked the mirror.

Her attire was simple yet stylish.

A matching charcoal pinstripe blazer and skirt covering a silken aquamarine undershirt was enough to convey femininity and intelligence. And that was all she needed. Though she hasn't had much experience in international arbitration, she knew that if she were ever to be treated seriously she had to look the part.

The heiress flicked on a pair of black rimmed glasses and walked out the door.

* * *

_4 hours later_

Bulma gave the aliens a warm smile and wave.

_Well that wasn't bad, they actually **listened** to what I had to say._

Indeed, unlike back on earth, Bulma was treated not only as an equal but a veritable genius. Sure, everyone back home knew she was a prodigy and she had no inhibitions bragging to anyone about her feats. But demanding versus inspiring were two different animals and she is quickly learning that she appreciated the latter much more.

She sighed wistfully at the thought.

Life on earth was not always as straightforward nor fair.

When she subbed for her father at a board meeting, all they would appreciate was her _physical _assets. She rolled her eyes at the thought and was thankful these aliens related maturely in retrospect. Beings of all imaginable shapes and sizes were present, and they were all interested in her peace plan, though a few representatives were conspicuously absent. She didn't think anything of it but, the others nervously insisted on meeting again.

As she continued walking towards her room, she lifted her wrist.

8:09pm West City Time.

Later than she thought but not too bad considering how much she got done. As she looked down, lost in thought she didn't see herself walking right into a solid figure.

_ "OW!"_

Bulma held her aching head. It felt like she hit a brick wall when she heard a low…growl?!

I the dim flickering street light the form of a man stood silhouetted in front of her. Though, not very tall, he was solid, extremely well-built and had, what looked like, a swishing tail. Knowing a lashing tail meant irritation from Scratch, she pressed her lips and backed away slowly.

"Sorry for bumping into you, sir."

She stepped to the side and tried to pass, but the figure blocked her escape.

Slowly, she reached for her mace but before she could even budge, the wind was knocked out of her.

Bulma flinched, cradling her head when she noticed thick, corded muscles pinning her to the wall.

She trembled as the growl grew louder. She looked up and as a ray of light shone on his face her eyes widened in surprise. Her attacker not only looked human but was definitely not unhandsome. He had a regal air about him, sporting aristocratic features that put European debutantes to shame. Yet, there was something off, something very _off_ with this man.

His guise was worn by life and brutality. His skin and flesh, whipped by beatings and tortures she'd never imagined. And his eyes…his eyes were gaunt and hollow.

Seasoned depths that looked haunted as if they had seen death. Too much death.

She choked on her fear and prayed to Kami for a miracle as she heard him growl.

As the witless woman cringed, the dark prince wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

He already had to put up with Nappa's incompetency for an entire day, making their arrival late by 5 hours. So to say he was in a very, _very _foul mood was an epic understatement. Therefore, when this bitch had the gall to not only touch him, but bump into him, she should have been nothing more than a stain on the floor.

Yet here he was stilled by her face.

It was pathetic really, how a seasoned, trained royal like himself would be tempted by a Saiyan-like succubus such as she. True, her coloring was different and made her ethereal, like a goddess. And with the way her hair curled and undulated like the bluest oceans, skin pale and made delicate like the silvery moon, he couldn't blame anyone for thinking she was plucked from the heavens by the Legendary Saiyan gods themselves.

But he wasn't simply _anyone_. He was Vegeta, the damned Saiyan prince of lore and as he gazed at her beauty his hawk eyed vision picked out a Uneiso counsel name label.

_Uneiso Counsel? Does this bitch know something?_

He narrowed his eyes and saw through her guise. Years of interrogation taught him how to weed out the liars with a simple glance, but when he scanned those large, endless pools all he saw was fear and confusion.

He smirked.

He released his hold and backed off _just enough_ to give her a taste of freedom. Bulma wobbly collected herself straight when she heard a voice.

"Hn…did the poor _little_ creature get lost?"

Bulma froze at his haughty baritone.

He knew her language?

"Ummm… no. Err yes. Sorry for bumping into you..."

She ducked underneath his arm when a loose yet unmovable hand latched onto her wrist. He tugged her back with a pathetic amount of force and she flew into his chest. She squeaked as he peered down with hooded eyes.

"Doesn't a fragile thing like you need protection from _predators_?"

The way he cooed his words should have made her shrink in horror but then she felt it.

Arrogance.

She dared to look up and saw a glint in his eye and a knowing smirk.

He was **_toying _**with her.

Instantly Bulma's left eye twitched, her sass welled up along with her courage.

_He wants to play hard ball, I'll **give** him hard ball**.**_

"Predators like _you!? _Hands _off_!"

Vegeta stood stunned, his eyes widening in disbelief as the little female turned 180 on her emotions. Suddenly he leaned back and broke out in laughter.

Vegeta was amused, very, _very_ amused. Not only was she clueless of his infamy, this female had _fire_.

So much fire.

Bulma was getting pissed. Very pissed and she snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hey, were you listening? I_ said_ get your mitts off me!"

She pointed downwards towards her wrists that were still trapped in his hands, while he wore that shit eating grin. Suavely, he unhanded her as he placed both hands up in an apparent gesture of surrender.

The heiress blinked in surprise.

_Well that was easier than I thought. Although…_

She narrowed her eyes warily, and backed away as he leaned sideways into the wall. Every single part of him screamed sex and sin, and a stupid, very, very, **_very_** stupid part of her brain felt disappointed that he wouldn't get his way with her tonight.

_What the hell are you thinking, Idiot! You are a committed and happily engaged woman!_

Still the dark stranger dripped sex appeal and she had to forcefully break off eye contact so her traitorous body would stop ogling.

As he watched her form recede into the distance, Vegeta memorized her tiny, little ki and waited until she was out of sight.

He was smirking in delight, thinking of ways he'd torment the little git until Radditz and Nappa suddenly appeared kneeling before him.

"Your highness! We apologize for the wait but we have finally found suitable quarters."

Vegeta looked shocked for a moment, then that infamous scowl returned. He turned, tail lashing irritatedly as he growled.

Just when he had found the perfect entertainment for the night, the imbeciles had to up and ruin it.

Nappa and Radditz looked at each other as the prince muttered quietly. He did not give his usual grunt of recognition and so they remained kneeling.

Impatient and fuming, Vegeta turned and yelled.

"Well!? What are you morons waiting for? Where is the blasted living quarters!?"

Submissively, the two Saiyans stood, treading carefully lest they manage to set off one of Vegeta's _murderous _tirades.


	2. Devoured

_A/N LEMON! Basically this is shameless smut so viewer discretion definitely needed. Also if some of you are wondering why Bulma is not terrified of Vegeta, first of all this is Bulma. Second, I think after the 4th time she realized Vegeta was not interested in offing her **just** yet._

_In any case I have some growing pains with the site's document editor so there are grammar issues and so on due to copy and pasting. For some reason entire WORDS get left out and makes me sound like a redneck. __:P apologies!_

_In any case, thanks for the reviews and watches, etc._

* * *

Finally Bulma was safe.

After her thankfully uneventful meeting with the short, dark and devastatingly handsome stranger she successfully dodged a few shifty looking passer-bys before finally reaching her apartment. It was a small but beautifully shaped enclosure, crystal in make and shape, but she was much too nerve-wracked to dwell on aesthetics at the time.

Swiftly she fled inside, slammed the door, then backed against it. Sliding down, and exhaling in relief. But while she was definitely not staying longer than she needed to she still felt ashamed for acting so chicken, so unsure, so…un Bulma-like.

With renewed bravery and confidence, she didn't bother triple locking the door especially since it was a futile gesture at best. Instead she'd spent the next 5 hours working on some inventions and weaponry that would prove useful in a jam. But as her concentration kept returning to her dangerous encounter, she sighed and gave in.

She needed some form of sleep if she still wanted to be in the counsel's good graces.

As she ascended the stairs, a small, paranoid part of her warned her to stop. A habit she developed from childhood, she would always grab the nearest shatter proof item and chuck it in front of her in order to ward off any would be monsters or demons hiding in the dark. But ever since she turned 14, she refrained from attacking imaginary monsters and dismissed her nerves as simply paranoia.

It was unfortunate as the one night her instinct would prove useful, was the one night she chose to ignore the glinting obsidian irises following her from corner to corner.

The heiress undressed, carelessly dropping her clothes on the floor as she stretched and yawned her way to the bathroom in her undergarments. She smiled, looking forward to a soothing hot shower when an insane force ripped her mid- stride. Trapped between walls of ice and fire, she was muffled by an iron grip before her scream could relieve her terror. Instantly, a familiar face was seen as eyes that promised pain and death bore at her with clear and naked lust. The monster chuckled before he brought his face close to hers and leered in a deep, haughty baritone.

"Going somewhere?"

Before Bulma could even move, her naked form was shoved against unyielding crystal while water drenched from above. Belatedly realizing they were in the shower the beast pressed closer into her body, releasing her screaming gape as he eagerly tore off her bra and panties. She snarled, too angry for words when his arousal crushed against her naked womanhood. Bulma fought against the traitorous reaction of her hips, while Vegeta smirked. He began to undo the tie of his pants as the hard knuckles on her sensitive nub made her freeze in desire.

His smirk curved into a salacious grin, and when he felt her react to his freed member, he deliberately pressed the hard, silken edge of his head against her clit. Whether it was from fright or lust she shivered from his touch. As he rubbed her back and forth, and sensation overwhelmed her body all she could think of was that her life and freedom was now forfeit to this beast in the guise of a man.

Vegeta easily held up her full body weight with one hand under her soft, shapely bottom and then, with a suave chuckle, he began to stroke their loins together with sensual, force and brutality. The traitorous response of her body rocked her to the core as the man began to build an unavoidable addiction bereft of logic, reason or sensibility. But her mind, her precious, untainted mind held it all together as she tried with all her upper body strength to force him away.

"G..get away from me you monster!"

It was, of course, useless. He trapped her, ensnared her body to his as the undeniable burn of pleasure made her weep all over his core. Her struggles only ignited his fervor as he grinded deliberately slow and hard, pre-cum leaking from the delicious friction as he relished in the challenge of domination. As she began to wither, tighten and swell, he whispered into her ear.

"Such a horrid little liar, denying what your body was screaming in the alley."

She couldn't even glare at this man as he dominated her being. But while there seemed to be a victor as ortuous minutes rolled by, he had to give credit where credit was due: he was just as much of a slave to this lust as she was.

Even though his control was absolute, he was surprised to find what would normally be passable entertainment turning into something primal and necessary: lust clouded animal fucking.

Her arousal now undeniable as she arched her back and pressed her hardened nipples against him, the prince had had enough. With a single violent, movement, he swung her from the walls and barely a step later, landed her onto the small bed. The heiress was too clouded by sensation when he immediately crushed her with his full weight against her hips. With a snarl, he held her wrists above her head with one hand the other underneath her but as he pressed himself hard against her entrance. Before she could register fright, an incredible painful surge twisted her lower body into convulsing tightness. She screamed as he groaned, violating her with his size and girth.

Primal and animalistic, driven by the desire to be inside and fucking, the beast above her pulled out then slammed back in the virgin like chambers. She yelled in pain and fright, but slowly as he pounded against her clit, pleasure chased pain as the rhythm of instinct took hold.

She no longer screamed in pain as the prince pounded into the weak little female. The bed, though framed on crystal, rocked in tandem to his maddening lust and her body needed no more convincing. She arched her back, nipples growing hard as she surrendered her control to mounting pleasure. Normally conscious and in complete control, Vegeta rutted with single minded intensity reacting instinctively to every shove, nip, groan and clutching from the weak little female.

But, despite his mindlessness, he was physically frustrated that the stubborn and strong willed wench was holding back. He angled and rammed himself with a snarl until she had no choice but to surrender. The flat, hard plane of muscle and bone grinded against her clit and after only a few convincing thrusts she cried out as a wet wall of passion and convulsion hit them full force. He stammered and shoved deep as she contracted all around him, betraying himself to weakness as he groaned and sucked on her nipple.

Gods, she had never felt like this before and as she felt his rock hard member completing her orgasm, a sinful and very wrong part of her thought that if she were to die then this made it totally worth it.

Sated with her submission, he began to thrust violently to release. Sensitive and sore, the heiress found herself at the mercy of his torture. She was whimpering, pleading for him to finish soon and stop the shameless rape of her pride when with a growl he slammed into her hard. He wanted to yell at her to shut up when he found himself at her mercy. Then, with a few more thrusts he howled in sheer bliss.

As his entire lower body pounded and twisted deep in orgasm he felt his instinct slowly sate itself as pump after pump he reached her core. As his iron clad grip forced her to wait out his long release, they both had no idea what the hell just happened. Just that..it happened and they were utterly devoured by the sheer intensity of it all.

Bulma, exhausted and imprisoned under a wall of muscle bound passion, could only abstractly realize that although this was against her will, the pleasure meant this was nothing short of consensual.

In short she just cheated on Yamcha.

The hot burn of guilt lanced her conscience, and she was about to screech at him to get off when hot lips sucking on her nipples made her moan and contract involuntarily around him.

Immediately he lunged at her again, his loins deciding for them both that their previous session was not enough.

It would normally have been too much for the man's pride to be so obsessed with a mere female weakling. But the pull to bed, mate and dare he say impregnate this saiyan like female utterly destroyed any foundation of reason or sanity.

As he relentlessly pounded her, a disembodied part of him realized that he would probably end up either dead or in deep shit because of her. But as she cooed at him and bucked her hips, he forced himself balls deep and realized he simply didn't care.

This time, too overwhelmed by sensation to restrain herself, Bulma surrendered to him easily. The sensitivity was overwhelming, and barely balancing himself with his upper arms, he crushed his throbbing member against her as he joined her in completion.

Finally feeling his body somewhat sated, he slumped onto her and acquiesced.

It was then he realized he was just as much a victim to this lust as she was.

* * *

Sore.

Muscles that she didn't even know existed felt sore as the heiress tried laughably to gather to a sit. Tiredly her eyes flitted awake as she spied the time.

12:13pm.

She groaned.

They had passed out somewhere after their sixth and seventh session and to say he was insatiable was the understatement of the century. Of course, it was to her horror that their chemistry was not one sided.

Immediately she grieved her relationship with Yamcha.

What was she to do? What was she to say?

_Hi Yamcha, I am breaking up with you because I just had alien sex that was initially rape. But because it was better than anything you and I ever had and it was totally hot and he doesn't want to kill me, I decided I wanted more and that it was better than a 10 year long and loving relationship._

She mentally groaned. Though it was part truth, it sounded absolutely batshit insane even to her.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was fully aware she was awake although he allowed his eyes to remain closed. Exhausted from both lack of sleep as well as intercourse, he rested but he knew well enough to be wary. He had laid beside her, his posture a mix between intimacy and indifference as he debated whether to react to the poison of lust in his loins.

Despite claiming the female several times throughout the night his ingrained need for a Saiyan female had made it impossible to leave her. And to his horror, to harm her.

Like a violent tiger finding a rare and suitable mate, the drive to reproduce sabotaged the desire to kill. Physically, the only thing he wanted to do was stay with her until she was heavy with his seed.

Suddenly, Bulma sat up and realized what she had to do and where she had to be.

"Oh shit! Shit-shit-shit!"

As she leapt off the mattress and flinched from the bruises and the soreness, she went off to the bathroom. She had a meeting prior to the council meeting tonight and she definitely did not want to look as ravished as she did now.

Raising a brow, Vegeta sat up as the seemingly crazed female forgot she was relentlessly screwed by a potentially murderous alien and started to bang around in the bathroom. Then, like a lazy big cat, he stretched and yawned as he padded his way out of the bedroom and building.

The female was thankfully quiet about the whole affair though a part of him knew they would meet again.


End file.
